1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artistic media stretching device. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved artistic media stretching device for stretching watercolor paper and preventing the paper from wrinkling or otherwise buckling. The device may be utilized with the paper prior to painting on the paper or during the painting process.
Stretching watercolor paper or other artistic media such as canvas has many aesthetic advantages because stretching provides a flat surface on which to work, and the surface remains relatively flat during and after the painting process. Many stretching techniques include the steps of submerging the paper in water and soaking the paper so that the paper is sufficiently damp before it is placed on a stretching device. Thereafter, the paper may be installed on a stretching device so that the edges of the paper are secured to the perimeter of the device and the surface of the paper is taut.
However, it is difficult to stretch paper so that the paper is stretched uniformly and does not warp. Conventional stretching devices comprise a clamping mechanism for securing the edges of the paper. When damp paper is installed on a stretching device with a clamping mechanism, however, the paper does not stay flat. This can be problematic as it is impracticable to continually attempt to flatten the paper while it is secured on the stretching device. Additionally, it is not ideal to remoisten paper because constantly remoistening paper causes the wrinkles to worsen. Accordingly, existing stretching devices do not allow users to eliminate wrinkling on the paper while it is wet.
The present invention relates to a stretching device for artistic media, and in particular, watercolor paper. While the present invention is particularly useful for stretching watercolor paper, the present invention may also be used for stretching other types of artistic media, such as canvas, fabrics, awnings, and the like. Generally, the present invention comprises a pair of horizontal frame members and a pair of vertical frame members that form a frame, and a pair of flat bars that are on the outer surface of the frame, wherein the flat bars slide towards and away from the horizontal and vertical frame members. The present invention further includes a set of slide screws that help guide the flat bars when sliding towards and away from the horizontal and vertical frame members. The flat bars may be brought closer together or further apart by means of clamping screws, so as to secure a watercolor paper therebetween. Once the paper is secured to the device, the flat bars can be moved away from the frame by means of stretch knob screws to stretch the surface of the paper and eliminate any wrinkles thereon. Thereafter, the stretch knob screws may be further adjusted so that the user can increase or decrease the tension on the surface of the paper during the painting process. This enables the user to maintain a flat painting surface without removing the paper from the device. Additionally, the present invention allows the user to prevent the paper from wrinkling even when the paper is remoistened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that claim watercolor paper stretchers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these devices disclose a stretcher that includes a frame, anchors, and a screw that tightens the paper. Other devices disclose a frame with brackets that attach to each corner of the frame. These devices, however, do not utilize a sliding bar that can be adjusted to stretch the paper. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,562 to Jacob discloses a sheet stretching device comprising a flat board and a frame assembly. The board comprises a plurality of apertures along the perimeter thereof, and a plurality of slots that is spaced at regular intervals. The frame assembly includes a mechanism that bends the board into a disk shape. When the board is shaped into a disk, a sheet of material is affixed to the board with anchors. When the frame is released from the board, the board resumes its original shape and the sheet is stretched. While the device of Jacob is capable of stretching a sheet of material such as a sheet of watercolor paper, the device of Jacob differs from the present invention in that Jacob fails to disclose a frame having a pair of slideably attached flat bars at each of its sides. The flat bars of the present invention helps secure the paper in place, thereby eliminating the need to use a board.
Similarly, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2012/0186114 to Boggs discloses a watercolor paper stretcher and holder device comprising a board, and a channel edging at each of its sides. The channel edging is constructed so that it fits snugly onto the sides of the board. Thus, Boggs does not disclose a plurality of fasteners for securing the channel edging in place. In contrast, the present invention comprises a frame and a pair of flat bars at each of its sides. The flat bars are slideably attached to the sides of the frame via slide screws, clamping screws, and stretch knob screws. In this way, the user can adjust the tension of the paper secured onto the frame when stretching the paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,610 to Lawless discloses a watercolor paper constrainer comprising a rectangular base defined by constraining straps and tightening screws capable of constraining a watercolor paper at the edge-line to obtain a fully flat sheet for painting. Although the tightening screws serve to draw the constraining strap into intimate contact with the watercolor paper and the base, the device of Lawless is limited in the fact that it does not disclose slide screws, clamping screws, and stretch knob screws. Each of the screws of the present invention are used for different purposes. For instance, the slide screws of the present invention assist the user in guiding the flat bars that are disposed at each of the sides of the frame. Additionally, the clamping screws assist the user in securing the edges of the paper. Lastly, the stretch knob screws assist in stretching the paper so as to reduce the paper from wrinkling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,901 to Williams discloses a watercolor paper stretcher comprising a box-like frame with a cover having sides that extend downwardly therefrom. The box-like frame comprises a plurality of anchor means at the lower perimeter thereof. A watercolor paper is disposed between the frame and the cover so that the edges of the watercolor paper are secured to each of the anchor means. In this way, the device of Williams stretches the watercolor paper. Unlike the present invention, however, the device of Williams does not secure the watercolor paper by means of screws. The present invention comprises various types of screws to secure the watercolor paper to the device while stretching the paper.
Finally, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2009/0217557 to Serrano discloses an artistic media stretcher comprising a frame on which the medium is stretched and a hinged clamping mechanism that is adapted to both stretch the medium and to secure the medium to the frame. The hinged clamping mechanism may comprise a double-hinged, single-hinged, tongue-and-catch, a barbell-hinged, half-barbell hinged, and a hybrid-hinged clamping mechanism. Thus, the device of Serrano does not disclose a frame having a pair of flat bars slideably attached thereto by means of a plurality of screws. The present invention discloses clamping screws that secure the watercolor paper to the frame, and stretch knob screws that stretch the watercolor paper. As such, the present invention comprises different types of screws that function separately. In contrast, the device of Serrano uses a single type of hinged clamping mechanism to secure and stretch the medium to the frame.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. These devices are limited in that these devices fail to provide a separate means to secure the watercolor paper and to stretch the watercolor paper. The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing clamping screws and stretch knob screws, wherein the clamping screws secure the watercolor paper to the frame and the stretch knob screws stretch the watercolor paper to prevent wrinkling. Additionally, the present invention discloses a frame with slideably attached flat bars that are guided into position by means of slide screws. In this way, the flat bars are aligned properly to the frame, which further assist in preventing the watercolor paper from wrinkling or folding. It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to paper stretchers. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.